Field of the Invention
The invention relates to chip package technology, and in particular to a chip package and methods for forming the same.
Description of the Related Art
The chip packaging process is an important step in the fabrication of electronic products. Chip packages not only protect the chips therein from outer environmental contaminants but also provide electrical connection paths between the electronic elements inside and those outside of the chip packages.
In general, chip packages and other electronic elements (e.g., various integrated circuit chips, active elements, or passive elements) are individually disposed on a circuit board to form chip modules. Afterwards, the chip modules are mounted onto a motherboard, so as to fabricate an electronic product.
However, the size of the chip modules is limited by such a fabrication, such that it is difficult to further reduce the size of the formed electronic product.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a novel chip package and methods for forming the same capable of eliminating or mitigating the aforementioned problems.